Kyouhukou
Kyouhukou (恐怖公, きょうふこう) is an Area Guardian of the Black Capsule (黒棺, ブラック・カプセル) on the 2nd Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Kyouhukou's appearance is that of a 30cm tall cockroach standing on its two legs with its head facing forward. He wears a bright red cape decorated with luxurious golden threads around the edge and a tiny golden crown on top of his head. He possesses a scepter with a pure white gem embedded at the end, which he is often seen holding with his front leg. Personality Kyouhukou's personality displays a hint of nobility like his attire would suggest. He speaks politely and overall seems to think of himself as a noble gentleman. He is considered open-minded when he was willing to hear out a person's circumstance even if it means rejecting their help later. In a way, Kyouhukou is somewhat reasonable to Nazarick residents like Hamsuke who he helped when she got lost. Background According to the author Maruyama, Kyouhukou's room has a trap that targets characters with a female exterior and forcibly teleports them to the roach pit.ARCADIA 2.16: ARCADIA 498 10-18-2010 Chronology The Undead King Arc Cocytus noticed his friend Kyouhukou was not present at the guardians' meeting on the 6th Floor. He was informed that the meeting was only for the Floor Guardians. Later, Ainz asked for the Floor Guardians to report the changes in Nazarick to the Area Guardians, including Kyouhukou.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Lizard Man Heroes Arc According to his friend Cocytus, Kyouhukou had once said that Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is the scariest one to him based on her identity as a Familiar Eater.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death The Search for Hamusuke Arc Kyouhukou encountered Hamsuke on the 2nd Floor when she accidentally entered the Black Capsule after being frightened away by the undead. Seeing that she was lost, the cockroach gave her one of his subjects to guide her to the 6th Floor.Overlord Blu-ray 03 Special: The Search for Hamsuke Arc The Two Leaders Arc Due to a problem that arises with Albedo not being able to properly ride on her summoned Bicorn, Shalltear Bloodfallen advised her to seek out Kyouhukou as he is a very skilled summoner of his species and has knowledge on assisting the matter. However, Albedo refused her suggestion of requiring Kyouhukou's assistance because she happens to bear a disliking for him. Shalltear recalls how Kyouhukou would sometimes try to crawl up through one's clothes. It was also revealed that others like Entoma often visit Kyouhukou's residence and that she nicknamed his room as her snack room. According to Shalltear, her body itch just thinking about the area Kyouhukou resides in as she describes it to be a room of terror. Although it is part of the floor under her control, she has no wishes of ever visiting Kyouhukou for that reason.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick The Men in the Kingdom Arc Kyouhukou was mentioned by Mare and Aura as the one who tortured Hilma into revealing all of Eight Fingers' secrets. Later on, the siblings would bring the remaining executive members of Eight Fingers to him, so that he may interrogate them.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc According to Demiurge, Kyouhukou alongside Mare and Neuronist was able to successfully reduce the authority of those in power from the Eight Fingers with the help of Mare and Neuronist Painkill. With the assistance of these three in their operation, they can now begin to slowly infiltrate their organization's ranks until the Re-Estize Kingdom comes under our full control.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue Kyouhukou greets Gringham and his comrade in his domain, the Black Capsule. The cockroach engages them in a polite conversation, telling them where they were and answering their questions until they try to negotiate their escape, and in turn, Kyouhukou finds this humorous. Seeing that his subjects have been committing cannibalism to survive, and an opportunity for fresh meat, the cockroach gives the order to devour the two workers.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Trivia * In the Web Novel, his creator was Luci★Fer and he is good at dancing.Overlord Second Half Chapter 13: The Ball Part 1 * His name means “Duke of Terror.” * Kyouhukou fears Entoma, calling her the “Predator of Family," because Entoma sometimes eats cockroaches as snacks. * Kyouhukou briefly appears in the sixth episode of Pure Pure Pleiades during the credits. * Kyouhukou is the first Overlord character who first appears in a Special Chapter of the Manga. * 28 out of 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are scared of Kyouhukou's existence.ARCADIA 2.6: ARCADIA 498 05-21-2010 Quotes * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "Ah, I apologize. This one is Kyouhukou, the one entrusted with this territory from Ainz-sama. Please to meet your acquaintance." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "Of course, that would be something you wish for. But even if you do leave this room, you are currently on the 2nd Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. I must advise you that it would be extremely difficult to return above ground." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "This one already has everything one could wish for in its hand. I doubt you would be able to provide what I desire." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "But you seem to be confused as to why I was thanking you earlier, so I wish to provide you with an explanation. You see, my subjects are getting tired of cannibalism. To you, who will be the food that will serve as the solution, I give my thanks once again." * (To two members of Heavy Masher): "It may be unfortunate for you two, but now it is time to have you for dinner." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation es:Kyouhukou ru:Кёфуко pl:Kyouhukou Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Insects Category:Insect Masters Category:Druids Category:Dukes Category:Summoners Category:Magic Casters Category:Area Guardians Category:Five Worst Category:Nazarick